Surrender
by MutantLover09
Summary: Day of Angst. In a desperate battle against his archenemy, Danny needs help, and he gets it … sort of.


ML: Alright y'all this is part of the Day of Angst. Yes, today is the day we take our second strike against all the gooey, lovey, dovey romance taking over the DP section. And of course, the ever annoying, Mary-Sue. Yep, she's making an appearance here. Sorry, it was part of the DoA challenge. That's right people, even if you don't read my story you will see others. -cue evil laughter- There is no escape from the angst today, my friends. Now read on, if you dare.

Summary: In a desperate battle against his archenemy, Danny needs help, and he gets it … sort of.

Surrender

The boy collapsed onto the metal floor, covered in a fine layer of dust and chunks of plaster. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his side, clutching at his broken ribs, fighting back tears. His stark white hair was plastered to his bruised and sweat covered forehead. His dull, green eyes drifted down his body, cataloging his growing list of injuries. _This isn't going as I'd hoped, _the teen thought, grimacing in agony.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Daniel? Or do you wish for me to continue this beating?" Vlad Plasmius asked, amusement glittering in his blood red eyes.

Danny glared up at the man who had caused him so much pain, rage burning in his gut. But then his eyes drifted just over Vlad's shoulder and his face softened extremely. Bound to the wall by their wrists, with glowing ecto-gags stuck over their mouths, was Sam and Tucker. The teens had watched the fight with wide, frightened eyes, unable to do anything to help their friend. Danny had no idea how Plasmius had captured them, or why, but he didn't care. His friends were in danger and he was going to help them. No matter the consequences to himself.

The younger half-ghost bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a gasp of pain as he struggled to his hands and knees, shoulders shaking from the effort. He took a deep breath before drawing his legs beneath him and standing with a defiant expression. "No way, fruit loop. I'll never give up." the boy said steadily, the anger in his voice masking the pain just beneath the surface.

Plasmius sighed, shaking his head sadly. "You disappoint me, Daniel," the older half-ghost said, regret marking his tone. "You still choose to defy me, even though you have no chance of defeating me." Danny continued to scowl at the man, his legs shaking unsteadily beneath him. "Perhaps, you need to be taught a little more."

Before the ghost boy could move, Plasmius had fired a strong ecto-blast from his hand into Danny's chest, catapulting him backwards. The boy slammed into the opposite wall, slumping to the ground in a moaning heap. He looked up just as an agonizing punch crunched into his left cheek. Danny's head whipped to the side, blood spurting from his mouth as he bit painfully into his tongue.

The younger half-ghost struggled to gain his bearings as blood poured into his mouth, dripping down his chin and staining his teeth red. The boy cried out when Vlad kicked him in the ribs, sending him sprawling onto his back. He rolled painfully onto his stomach, a gasp of pain escaping his lips. Danny tried to stand again, but he couldn't. He could still feel his legs, but he just couldn't get them to work. Swallowing his pride, Danny crawled across the floor, trying to find anything he could use to help him stand. The teen could hear a quiet chuckle and the sound of pursuing footsteps, but he blocked them out, focusing on ignoring the pain raging throughout his body.

_C'mon, Fenton. You can do this. Don't let the fruit loop beat you. Don't let him do it! _With a cry of pain, Danny rolled quickly onto his bruised side and blindly shot a ball of ectoplasm at Plasmius. He heard the older half-ghost grunt when his attack connected, and he tried to push himself back to his feet. The boy made it halfway to his knees before a booted foot landed in the small of his back, driving him back to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel," Vlad hissed in the teen's ear. He grabbed a chunk of Danny's white hair and smashed his head against the metal floor, smirking at the low moan that escaped between the boy's bloody lips. "You just don't seem to learn, do you?"

Danny fought off the thick veil of darkness licking at the corners of his eyes, and he spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground in front of him. "Not when you're the teacher," he rasped, the bridge of his nose bent in an awkward angle, visibly broken.

Plasmius laughed. The bastard actually laughed. "Indeed," the man said, grabbing the back of Danny's collar in a tight grip, causing him to choke pitifully. "But you will learn respect for me, even if I have to force it into that thick skull of yours, boy."

Danny shivered at the malice in the older half-ghost's tone, painfully dragging air into his lungs. "I'll never respect you, fruit loop," the boy panted defiantly. Plasmius frowned and stood up, dragging the limp teenager with him. He twisted Danny's right arm behind his back and wrapped a strong arm around his neck.

"I beg to differ, Little Badger," Plasmius whispered, turning Danny around so that he was staring at his captured friends. "With the proper persuasion, I think you could learn respect."

Danny's pain-dulled eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat. "No," he choked, blood turning to ice in his veins. _No, not Sam and Tuck. Not my friends. _

"Yes," the man corrected him, tightening his hold on the boy's arm. "I can destroy them with the push of a button, Daniel. But not before having a little fun with them first." As he spoke, an electrical popping sound began in the shackles holding Tucker and Sam up. The two teens screamed to Danny before their bodies went rigid as volts of electricity poured into them.

"No! No stop! Please stop!" Danny wailed, thrashing weakly against Vlad's hold on him. He stared in horror at his friends jerking forms, tears burning in his eyes. "Please, stop, Vlad! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!"

Plasmius listened to the boy's satisfying cries for a few more moments, before discretely pressing a button on a device around his left wrist. Instantly, the power surge from the manacles ceased and Sam and Tucker went limp, scarcely breathing.

"Was that enough of a lesson for you, Daniel?" Plasmius asked lucidly, a grin clear on his face. The ghost boy's body trembled, and he nodded his head numbly, too weak and frightened to speak. "Are you ready to cooperate now?"

Danny bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tightly as he nodded again. He could not continue to fight if his friends were in danger. He couldn't stand to see them in pain again. The boy was sure it had hurt him more to watch their torture.

The older half-ghost smiled triumphantly and released his hold on Danny, causing the boy to drop to his knees, all strength gone from his body. "If you give up, Daniel, I will not hurt them again." Plasmius said, walking around to stand in front of the white haired teen. He knelt down and lifted Danny's chin up, forcing the boy to stare into his evil, red eyes. "Do you surrender, Daniel?"

Danny gazed at the older half-ghost miserably, too exhausted to pull away from his touch. He wanted to fight. He wanted to reach forward and punch the man directly in his smug face, but he couldn't. He could not put his friends in pain again. _I can't do it, especially not to save myself. _Before Danny could open his mouth to answer, a loud explosion rang throughout the room and the far wall collapsed inward with a tremendous bang.

Both half-ghosts looked up to see a young girl standing on top of the collapsed wall, her hands placed lightly on her thin hips. She was tall, with beautiful, waist length blond hair. Her bright blue eyes shone with an almost mystic light, and her brilliant smile lit up her gorgeous face.

"Mary-Sue?" Danny said in awe, staring at the perfectly-shaped teenage girl with wide eyes.

"That's right," the girl said in a perfect soprano voice. She stepped forward, her pink skirt swaying around her slender legs. "I'm here to save you, Danny," Mary-Sue said, grinning all the while. "I'm goin' ghost!" The girl raised her hands over her head as a white light encased her body. When it disappeared, Mary-Sue's ghost form stood glaring at Plasmius. Her hair was now a glorious white, and her eyes a glowing green. The letters MS stood out on her black and white tank top, with a matching skirt and thigh high boots.

Plasmius arched an eyebrow, staring at the girl as if she was nothing more than an annoying fly that needed to be swatted. "You must be joking," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mary-Sue clenched her fists. "You stand no chance against me, Plasmius. I have the power of telepathy, intangibility, duplication, incredible intellect, teleportation, the power over plants, super strength, super speed, and the ability to fight bad guys while keeping my hair perfectly neat."

The man continued to stare with a bored expression, tilting his head a bit to the side. Mary-Sue grinned and added, "Oh, yes. And even though I can, and will, kick your butt without even trying, you'll still love me. Just like everyone else who meets me loves me. And another thing-"

The girl was abruptly cut off as a Plasmius duplicate appeared behind her and silenced her with a devastating blow to the back of the head. Mary-Sue toppled forward, landing face-down on the linoleum floor, unconscious. Plasmius dusted off his hands and reabsorbed his doppelganger, turning back to Danny with an evil smile.

"Now that she is taken care of," he said, stalking towards the younger half-ghost. "What is your answer, Daniel?"

Danny looked between the limp form of Mary-Sue and his friends, before lowering his eyes to the ground, his shoulders shaking. "I-I give up," he whispered, swallowing the lump rising in his throat. "You win, Plasmius."

ML: And that is what would happen if a Mary-Sue character ran into Vlad Plasmius. They would last two seconds before getting demolished. And, to all you new writers out there, when creating an OC, please avoid everything I just listed there, ok? It will save us all a lot of headache. Thank you.


End file.
